


Under the stars with you

by Kennethhh



Series: The Chronicles of Moonsburrow [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, Bees, Gay Panic, I love the blue and the red the blue and the red are so cool, INTERNAL SCREAMING, LGBTQ Themes, Minecraft, Multi, PERISH - Freeform, minion funny, no u, owo, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennethhh/pseuds/Kennethhh
Summary: My other story. Just a bunch of kids being kids.Wynn belongs to Stardusters.





	1. F in the chat

ONLINE NAMES:

Mother: Evgeny

frig: Alec

Literal Bees: Il-Song

Minecraft Steve: Matt

Master of the Cats: Wynn

haha shrub: Akira

Father: Jin-hyuk

Sksksksk: Ryan

UwU King: Sunny

🅱: Xavier

  


**Group Chat:**

Me and the boys at 2am looking for b e a n s

3:56 P.M. July 13th

frig: qwertyuiop

🅱: asdfghjkl

haha shrub: zxcvbnm

Sksksksk: 1234567890

Minecraft Steve: numbers are not appreciated in the chat

Minecraft Steve: get out or I’ll steal your kneecaps and eat them

Mother: no u

Minecraft Steve: what

Sksksksk: what

🅱: what

haha shrub: what

frig: what

Master of the Cats: what

**Master of the Cats went offline**

Father: p l e a s e s t o p s p a m m i n g w h a t

Literal Bees: what

UwU King: what

Mother: what

Father: Evgeny, I love you, but w h a t h a v e y o u s t a r t e d

**Mother went offline**

🅱: Ryannnnnnn

🅱: he said itttttt

Sksksksk: god dammit

Father: wh

🅱: We place bets on you

🅱: Our current bet was that one day you will forget to say no homo

Father:

Father: w a i t a f u c k i n g s e c o n d

haha shrub: wait

Father: NO HOMO NO HOMO NO HOMO

haha shrub: it is too late, father

haha shrub: you have officially had a gay moment

Minecraft Steve: Not to change the subject, but Mother died 

🅱: w a i t

🅱: MOTHER DIED

Sksksksk: SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

**Master of the Cats went online**

Master of the Cats: oh my fricking god he fricking ded 

haha shrub: wait a second

haha shrub: GHFERWRWUFEIOHOUIHRFEWFDOHUIEF

haha shrub: Evgeny just messaged me saying that he is panicking 

haha shrub: jinhyuk you dun messed up

UwU King: oop

Literal Bees: im disappointed in everyone here

Minecraft Steve: why?

Minecraft Steve: we’re all children of jesus

frig: ye

Literal Bees: y’all s t i n k

haha shrub: >:0

**Meanwhile in the other chat…**

Hannah

Margarita

Saphie 

Rosie

Lia

Luci

Sam

Bibi

Harper

**Group Chat:**

Family Squadron Gang

4:02 P.M. July 13th

Hannah: can everyone with a vowel in their name come to the group chat

**Margarita went online**

**Harper went online**

**Sam went online**

**Bibi went online**

**Saphie went online**

**Rosie went online**

**Lia went online**

**Luci went online**

Rosie: uh oh spaghetti o

**Saphie went offline**

Rosie: looks like someone’s tonight’s big loser

**Saphie went online**

Saphie: stop making references to memes

Lia: Saphie, your basically an instagram comedian

Lia: You should be proud to even have a meme in your presence 

Saphie: >:(

Bibi: :()

Harper: :)))))))))

Sam: |:)

Sam: unibrow

Hannah: ok then

Hannah: so here’s the tea

Margarita: oop

Hannah: Evgeny is p a n i c k i n g 

Hannah: what do i do

Saphie: ask him out

Hannah: tf

Lia: saphie, they’re cousins

Saphie: W A I T

Saphie: SO YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME I WAS SHIPPING YOU TWO AND YOURE ACTUALLY COUSINS???!?!?!

Hannah: me, harper, and evgeny are cousins

Saphie: HOW

Harper: we’re related through his dad’s side

Saphie: w a i t

Saphie: evgeny’s korean?

Lia: YES

Margarita: boi

Rosie: bruh, you’ve known that im half korean and im his literal sister

Saphie: I DID NOT KNOW

Rosie: bruh

Hannah: so

Hannah: what should i do

Sam: what happened

Hannah: jinhyuk forgot to say no homo

Rosie: OOF

Saphie: wait 

Harper: there’s a lot of tension between those two

Saphie: im so c o n f u s e d 

Rosie: same and I’ve known him for 19 years

Hannah: what should I do

Sam: be his wingman

Sam: wingwoman

Hannah: ok

Luci: dont trust sam

Hannah: why?

Luci: im her literal sister and i know for a fact that what she says half of the time is overall just a bunch of bad ideas

Sam: hey >:(

Hannah: still doing it

  
  


**Direct Message:**

Hannah and Mother

4:01 P.M. July 13th

Mother: nijdvlhvfbvfanjvfbjklabjvbjkvfkbjvabjvadskjblavbkvfbjakvfabbvkabka

Hannah: w h a t

Mother: he f u c k i n g s a i d i t

Hannah: S A I D W H A T

Hannah: AND WHO SAID I T

Mother: HE FORGOT TO SAY NO HOMO

Hannah: W H O M S T

Mother: HIM

Mother: YOU KNOW WHO

Hannah: IM SO CONFUSED

Mother: JINHYUK

4:32 P.M. July 13th

Hannah: I have contacted the council

Hannah: we have made a decision

Mother: oh no

Hannah: I will be your wingwoman

Mother: WHAT

Mother: IM NOT PREPARED

Hannah: I will help you prepare

Mother: w a i t a se c o n d

Hannah: i can see the tension between you and jinhyuk

Hannah: with my fifth eye

Mother: f i f t h ?

Mother: are you high???

Hannah: no

Hannah: I am enlightened

Mother: ok then

Hannah: huh

Mother: be my wingwoman

Hannah: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	2. Interview with Evgeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Chapter

**Interview with Evgeny aka Mother**

If you were to watch a movie on a date, what movie would it be?

Ratatoing.

  
  


If you were a colour, what colour would you be?

I would obviously be violet.

  
  


What is your least favorite thing about humanity?

Old Justin Bieber songs.

  
  


How honest are you?

Yes.

  
  


Have you ever been on a boat?

Yeah, but I try to avoid boats because of motion sickness.

  
  


What do you think of garden gnomes?

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6n3pFFPSlW4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6n3pFFPSlW4)

  
  


What do you never leave your home without?

Some cronchy w a t e r .

  
  


What is your ideal career?

Chicken Nugget Scientist.

  
  


What is your favorite movie genre?

Musical movies.

You could be invisible or be able to fly, which one would you choose?

Invisible because people can see you fly.


	3. Could it be a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit here we go again
> 
> italics stands for thoughts
> 
> and there's a lot of cursing in this chapter

**Direct Message:**

Father and Mother

2:42 P.M. July 14th

Father: Hey

Father: The kids in my volunteer group set up dinner plans at that one bar

Father: Do you wanna come as my plus one?

Mother: y e s

Mother: when is it

Father: It’s at six pm today

Father: I can drive

Mother: Yay

Father: See you at 5:30

Mother: ok

  
  


**IRL Point of View**

5:04 P.M. July 14th

Evgeny has been getting ready for the past hour and is still not done. 

_ Why does my hair have to be frizzy today? I give up. I’m just gonna put it in a ponytail. I should really get it cut. W a i t . I KNOW! I SHOULD BRAID IT. _

Evgeny spent the next five minutes trying to make himself look as pretty as possible and he mostly succeeded. All that’s left is Jinhyuk’s opinion. 

As Evgeny waited, he watched Say Yes to the Dress and did commentary as he watched. 

“Cassandra, sweetie, ignore your mother and focus on you. FOCUS ON HOW STUNNING THAT DRESS LOOKS ON YOU!” was a part of the commentary.

Halfway through the episode, Evgeny heard the doorbell ring. And I swear, that boy turned into sonic and zoomed to the door and opened it so quick that Jinhyuk was startled.

“Hi!” Evgeny said with his face so bright that if this was an anime he would literally be glowing right now.

“You look very happy.” Jinhyuk said, “Did something good happen to you?” 

“You.”

“Huh?”

“You happened.”

_ ABORT. ABORT. ABORT. I JUST FUCKING SAID THAT. OMFG. WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT THAT I’M GAY. WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT THAT I LIKE HIM. OH SHIT. OH SHIT. OH SHIT. _

“Awwww, thanks.” Jinhyuk said. He basically brushed it off as it was a friendly thing and definitely not a failed flirting attempt.

_ THANK GOD. _

“So, you ready?” Jinhyuk asked while unlocking his car.

“Yep!” Evgeny started glowing again.

When Evgeny got inside the car a rush of thoughts invaded his mind.

_ IS THIS A DATE??! IS THIS A FUCKING DATE? CAN IT BE? I WANT IT TO BE. HE LOOKS NICE. I FEEL UNDERDRESSED. W A I T . WHAT IF THIS IS A FANCY RESTAURANT. WHAT IF- _

“Your hair looks nice in a braid.” Jinhyuk complimented.

_ O H S H I T H E L I K E S I T . _

“Th-Thanks!” Evgeny is VERY flustered.

_ W H A T A M I D O I N G  _

“Good thing you chose to wear a sweater,” Jinhyuk said, “I’ve been to this restaurant before and it can get pretty cold.” 

“What restaurant are we going to?” Evgeny asked.

“A small place called Kim’s bar and grill. Their grilled chicken salad is really good.”

_ Now, Evgeny, don’t fuck up your response. I beg you. _

“Cool.” Evgeny instantly regretted that response.

_ Seriously? Cool? You could have done better. I am honestly disappointed. _

When Evgeny finished that thought, they were suddenly at the restaurant.

“This is gonna be fun.” 

“Huh?” Evgeny was startled.

_ WHY CAN’T I STAY IN TOUCH WITH REALITY TODAY??? _

“You get to meet all of my friends from the volunteer group,” Jinhyuk was clearly excited, “I’ve told them a lot about you and the others.”

_ HE ACTUALLY ACKNOWLEDGES THAT I EXIST OUTSIDE OF THE GROUP CHAT. I AM INTERNALLY HAPPY CRYING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. _

“We’re here!” Jinhyuk said happily.

_ Oop. Lost touch with reality again. _

When the two got out of the car there was a woman that ran up to Jinhyuk.

“Jinnyyyyyy, you’re finally here!” she shouted as she ran up to him, “I missed you so much!” 

The woman then latched herself onto him.

_ W h a t t h e f u c k . _


	4. the bois' character info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just character info, not an update

**Evgeny Nam**

Group chat name: Mother

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Birthday: August 27th

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eyes: Brown

Hairstyle: Waist Length

Height: 6”1

Extra info: Has glasses but mostly wears contact lenses, has lots of birthmarks, blushes a lot, prosthetic leg

**Alec Crane**

Group chat name: frig

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Birthday: April 20th

Hair color: Light Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Hairstyle: Look up men’s haircuts and that’s it

Height: 5”11

Extra info: Very fashionable

**Ilsong Sol**

Group chat name: Literal Bees

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Birthday: July 23rd

Hair Color: Dyed Violet, originally Dark Brown

Eyes: Brown

Hairstyle: Just short idk

Height: 5”10

Extra info: br u h

**Matt**

Group chat name: Minecraft Steve

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Birthday: March 17th

Hair Color: Auburn

Eyes: Grey

Hairstyle: c ur l y

Height: 5”6

Extra info: epic gamer time

**Wynn Crestbough**

Group chat name: Master of the Cats

Gender: Demiboy (FtM)

Age: 16

Birthday: September 17th

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eyes: Amber

Hairstyle: Parker

Height: 5”6

Extra info: Freckles, round glasses, m e o w

**Akira Paterson**

Group chat name: haha shrub

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Birthday: June 4th

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Hairstyle: bangs but short

Height: 5”2

Extra info: haha shrub

**Jinhyuk Lee**

Group chat name: Father

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Birthday: February 26th

Hair Color: Dyed bright red

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hairstyle: look at the artbook

Height: 5”9

Extra info: will somehow make everyone b r u h, has piercings in random places

**Ryan Ward**

Group chat name: Sksksksk

Gender: Male (FtM)

Age: 17

Birthday: May 6th

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Green

Hairstyle: have you ever seen RM? Yeah that hairstyle

Height: 5”10

Extra info: always wears small hoop earrings

**Jinsun “Sunny” Lee**

Group chat name: UwU King

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Birthday: February 26th

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hairstyle: look up unisex hairstyles

Height: 5”9

Extra info: identical twin of Jinhyuk, dresses very androgynously 

**Xavier Zhang**

Group chat name: 🅱

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Birthday: September 2nd

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Brown

Hairstyle: Shoulder length

Height: 5”11

Extra info: bruhs a lot, no one knows what goes on in his head


	5. That's a bruh moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short update oop-

“Marielle.” Jinhyuk suddenly got serious.

“Hmmm?” the woman who was clinging him said.

“Get off of me.” Jinhyuk said in an annoyed tone.

“Why? I’m just greeting my favorite member.” the woman pouted, not letting go of him.

_ I s w e a r t o g o d I ‘ m g o i n g t o f i g h t h e r . _

“I’d recommend that you get off of him right now before I report you.” Evgeny’s protective side started showing.

When Marielle saw Evgeny she immediately let go of Jinhyuk. Mostly because of how intimidating Evgeny’s height is.

“Who would ya even report me to?” Marielle asked.

“Authorities, that’s all you need to know.”

“Come on,” Jinhyuk grabbed Evgeny’s hand, “Let’s go inside.”

_ B R U H _

Even Marielle looked like she was internally bruhing when Jinhyuk grabbed Evgeny’s hand and dragged him towards the building.

_ Br u h is this even real. He is holding my f u c k i ng han d _

_ Oh my go d i am turning into a tomato. _

Indeed, Evgeny was turning into a tomato.

“Are you okay? You’re very,  _ very  _ red right now.” Jinhyuk was honestly worried.

_ Wait a fucking second. Is Jinhyuk seriously that dense when it comes to romance? _

_ WHAT DO I SAY???? _

“b r u h.” Evgeny whispered.

“Huh?” Jinhyuk didn’t hear him.

“I’M GOOD, I’M GOOD. DEFINITELY FINE!” Evgeny shouted out of fear of messing up what he was saying.

Even when trying to not mess up, he still messes up.

_ Why does gay panic have to exist? Why me? _

“Are you sure your okay?” Jinhyuk is even more worried now.

Jinhyuk went to face Evgeny, still holding his hand.

_ B R U H , I ‘ M P A N I C K I N G A L R E A D Y . Y O U ‘ R E M A K I N G M E  _

_ P A N I C M O R E . _

_ “I uh-” Evgeny started saying. _

_ Jinhyuk then pushed some of Evgeny’s hair out of the way of his face. This caused Evgeny to panic the most he has ever panicked in his life. _

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. _

_ DOES HE NOT REALIZE WHAT HE IS DOING TO ME??? I SWEAR TO GOD, THIS CHILD. _

“How about we talk about it when we get inside.” Jinhyuk said, still holding Evgeny’s hand, which with every second causes Evgeny to panic even more.

Still blushing like an idiot, Evgeny nods his head.


	6. From 0 to 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED EVERY SECOND I SPENT WRITING THIS CHAPTER

  
  


The two finally made it inside. Jinhyuk led Evgeny to a large booth full of a bunch of other people.

“Hey, guys!” Jinhyuk waved at the group of people.

“You’re finally here!” a man at the table said, “Looks like you brought a friend with you. Perhaps something more?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Jinhyuk questioned.

_ HOW DO YUO NOZT FKUCKING UNDERSTAND???!!?? _

The man who asked if Evgeny was more than a friend facepalmed.

“Let me pull you aside for a second.” the man then said, getting up from the booth.

Jinhyuk finally let go of Evgeny’s hand and followed the man to the other side of the restaurant.

_ Hopefully, that guy will explain what he meant. If he does, tonight will be much easier or a lot more awkward. Let’s hope for easier. _

Evgeny watched the two talk from afar. In the middle of their conversation, Jinhyuk suddenly started blushing.

When the two returned, Jinhyuk was a tomato just like Evgeny. Jinhyuk then pulled Evgeny aside.

“Orlando, the guy I was talking to, advised that we should get our own table since they’re going to discuss things about the future of the volunteer group.” somehow Jinhyuk was able to speak clearly while being so flustered.

_ WAIT. TIME ALONE??? TOGETHER????? THANK YOU, ORLANDO. _

“Okay.” Evgeny responded. He was internally happy crying.

Jinhyuk and Evgeny went to the front of the restaurant and a waiter led them to a table against the wall. The two chairs at the table were next to each other, which could lead to many possibilities. Things like holding hands. If thought of something dirty you’re dead to me.

Jinhyuk and Evgeny sat down at the table, the air suddenly awkward.

“Haha, soooooooo.” Jinhyuk tried to make conversation, but failed to do so.

“Is it okay if I hold your hand again?” Evgeny whispered.

_ FUUUUUUUUUUCK. I SAID THAT OUT LOUD. _

Before you could even say “Oh shit, that’s gay” Jinhyuk and Evgeny were holding hands. They were like a pair of tomatoes, both blushing intensely. 

The two sat like that until Jinhyuk finally spoke.

“Evgeny?” Jinhyuk looked slightly distressed.

“Yeah?” Evgeny was definitely distressed.

“Can I tell you something important?” Jinhyuk asked.

“Sure.”

“I think I-” Jinhyuk was clearly nervous, “I um,” he looked like he was about to cry, “I think I like guys.”

“I understand.”

“Huh?”

“I feel exactly the same way.”

Jinhyuk looked  _ very  _ shocked.

_ OH NO OH NO OH NO. EVGENY, YOU IDIOT. I SHOULDN’T HAVE SAID THAT. _

Jinhyuk smiled and made direct eye contact with Evgeny.

“That makes me feel less alone.” Jinhyuk said, “Besides, I’ve liked you for such a long time that my mind just kept telling me that you would never like me back. I mean, at least I know that we both have the same sexuality.”

“How about we leave the restaurant, and we go to my place.” Evgeny said.

_ OH BOY. _

“That sounds nice.” Jinhyuk was still smiling.

The two walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.


	7. Just my playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

WHOA ITS BEEN A WHILE HOW ARE YALL

MY LIFE HAS BEEN GOING DOWNHILL BUT YEA

HERES MY PLAYLIST

https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/writing-and-comic-making/pl.u-BNA6YjXC1IAJZ6e


End file.
